1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic device, a lighting device, a manufacturing method thereof, usage thereof, an operation method thereof, or the like. Specifically, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic device, or a lighting device that utilizes electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as EL), a manufacturing method thereof, usage thereof, an operation method thereof, or the like.
Note that in this specification, a semiconductor device refers to all devices that can operate by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor and a semiconductor circuit are semiconductor devices. A storage device, an imaging device, a display device, a light-emitting device, an electro-optical device, an electronic device, and the like include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent light-emitting devices and display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified.
For example, light-emitting devices and display devices for mobile devices and the like need to be thin, lightweight, capable of being provided on a curved surface, and unlikely to be broken.
Light-emitting elements utilizing EL (also referred to as EL elements) have features such as ease of thinning and lightening, high-speed response to input signals, and driving with a DC low voltage source; thus, application of the light-emitting elements to light-emitting devices and display devices has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active-matrix display device in which an organic EL element or a transistor serving as a switching element is provided over a film substrate.